Disney's Wee Sing
Wee Sing was produced from 1985 to 1996. Through music, the videos aim to develop children's listening skills, reading skills, and their ability to memorize, concentrate and pay attention. by music educators Pamela Conn Beall and Susan Hagen Nipp, who had been producing "Wee Sing" audiotapes and songbooks for children since 1977. By 1994 the series was described by Billboard magazine as having "...sold in the multimillions for almost a decade". The first nine videos in the series are now on DVD and via YouTube and the publishers also have interactive apps "Wee Sing & Learn ABC" and "Wee Sing & Learn 123". ''Wee Sing Together'' (1985) Sally gets a surprise when her two favorite stuffed animals, Melody Mouse (dressed up as a ballerina) and Hum Bear, magically come to life and take her, in addition to her brother Jonathan and their dog Bingo, to the magical Wee Sing Park to meet a marching band and celebrate her birthday party with their friends. They sing, dance, and learn how to conquer their fears when a storm hits. Song List #"The More We Get Together" #"Skidamarink" #"Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" #"The Finger Band" #"Walking Walking" #"Rickety Tickety" #"Little Peter Rabbit" #"I'm a Little Teapot" #"The Alphabet Song" #"Bingo" #"What Are You Wearing?" #"Old MacDonald Had a Farm" #"Looby Loo" #"Rain Rain Go Away" #"There is Thunder" #"The Eensy Weensy Spider" #"If You're Happy and You Know It" #"Reach for the Sky" #"My Name and Address" #"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" #"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear" #"The More We Get Together" (reprise) ''King Cole's Party'' (1987) Jack, Jill, Mary, and Little Boy Blue journey toward King Cole's palace to join him and his other subjects in celebrating 100 years of peace in the kingdom, bringing various gifts: a kitten, a pair of mittens, and a fuzzy blanket, among other things. The main message is that the best gifts come from the heart, but it also teaches the importance of helping others and using good manners. Song List #"Old King Cole" #"Betty Botter" #"Pat-A-Cake" #"Polly, Put the Kettle On" #"Sing a Song of Sixpence" #"Peas Porridge Hot" #"Jack and Jill " #"Mary Had a Little Lamb" #"Little Boy Blue" #"Walking Chant" #"Six Little Ducks" #"There Was a Crooked Man" #"Wibbleton to Wobbleton" #"Seesaw, Sac-Ra-Down" #"This Old Man" #"Humpty Dumpty" #"Little Bo Peep" #"Little Jack Horner" #"Jack Sprat" #"Little Miss Muffet" #"Rub-A-Dub-Dub" #"Jack Be Nimble" #"Little Tommy Tucker" #"Peter Piper" #"Old King Cole" (reprise) ''Grandpa's Magical Toys'' (1988) A boy named Peter and his friends, David and Sara, visit his grandfather and discover his many toys and their secrets, all in the search of a missing Musical Box (Teletubbies) key that he misplaced. When he leaves the room, the kids shrink down and the toys come to life. This story encourages children, teenagers, and adults alike that no matter how old you are on the outside or body type you have, you'll always be young at heart. Song List #"Good Morning" #"Punchinello" #"A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea" #"Long Legged Sailor" #"The Muffin Man" #"One Potato" #"Pretty Little Dutch Girl" #"Dutch Girl" #"I Love Coffee, I Love Tea" #"Mabel, Mabel" #"Miss, Miss" #"The Farmer in the Dell" #"Did You Ever See a Lassie?" #"The Hokey Pokey" #"Who Stole the Cookies From the Cookie Jar?" #"Roll that Red Ball" #"One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" #"One, Two, Three O'Leary" #"One, Two, Three A-Twirlsy" #"The Merry-Go-Round" #"Hambone" #"Playmate" ''Wee Sing in Sillyville'' (1989) Two kids named Laurie and Scott, along with their dog, Barney, magically enter their coloring book to help an aptly named Sillywhim resolve the townspeople's differences. They encounter the yellow Spurtlegurgles, the blue Twirlypops, the green Jingleheimers and Fruggy Frogs, the red Bitty Booties, and Purple Pasha and her menagerie. The primary message is that being different should never be a barrier to being friends. Song List #"Do Your Ears Hang Low?" #"We're Here Because We're Here" #"Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?" #"Michael Finnegan" #"No, No, Yes, Yes" #"Once an Austrian" #"Grasshopper" #"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" #"Little Green Frog" #"Frog Round" #"Down by the Bay" #"Risseldy, Rosseldy" #"Bitty Booty Baby" #"One Bottle o'Pop" #"I'm a Nut" #"Rum Sum Sum" #"Five in a Bed" #"Be Kind to Your Web-Footed Friends" #"Make New Friends" #"Let Us Sing Together" ''The Best Christmas Ever'' (1990) Just five days before Christmas, when Poofer the Elf tries to help his best friend Gusty the Elf, he gets lost and winds up in the home of the Smiths, a loving family, and meets their caroling neighbors as well. He and the Smiths journey to the North Pole in an effort to aid Gusty, who has grown unexceptionably clumsy. After the elves and even Santa Claus (Disney) himself wrestle with the issue, Susie realizes what's wrong - Gusty needs a new pair of glasses. This story encourages children to wear glasses, but also has subtle messages about cultural diversity, helping others, the importance of working together and wearing a seat belt and helmet while traveling, and that an adoptive family can be as close and loving as any other. Song List #"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" #"Tapping" #"O Christmas Tree" #"Three Little Christmas Trees" #"Mother's Knives and Forks" #"Here We Come-A-Caroling" #"Deck the Halls" #"Christmas Day" #"When Santa Comes" #"The Angel Band" #"Little Bells of Christmas" #"Star Light, Star Bright" #"The Christmas Wrap" #"Christmas is Coming" #"Chubby Little Snowman" #"The Chimney" #"Gusty the Elf" #"Jolly Old Saint Nicholas" #"Jingle Bells" #"Down Through the Chimney" #"Santa Claus is Coming" #"Up On the Housetop" #"Twas the Night Before Christmas" ''Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains'' (1991) A little girl named Lisa waits until her two stuffed animals, Snoodle and Doodle, come to life and they take her to a magical secret place called the Big Rock Candy Mountains when her friends, Debbie and Eric, don't want to do what she wants to do. When they arrive there, the Meecy Mice arrive late because of their issues with Little Bunny Foo Foo, who keeps bopping them on the head, making the Good Fairy so angry at him. How will they ever find out? This story encourages children to play fun games and eat healthy, but the main message is if you want a friend, you must be a friend. Song List #"Hide and Seek Chant" #"The Big Rock Candy Mountains" #"Howdy-Ho-Hiya" #"Little Bunny Foo Foo" #"Ring Around the Rosie" #"Follow Me" #"Grizzly Bear" #"Grasshoppers Three" #"The Fly Has Married the Bumblebee" #"Fritzy Works With One Hammer" #"The Upward Trail" #"This Is the Way We Wash Our Hands" #"Sarasponda" #"Baby Birds" #"Row, Row, Row Your Boat" #"Nobody Likes Me" #"Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen" #"Smile" #"For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" #"Right Hand, Left Hand" #"The Blue-Tail Fly (Jimmy Crack Corn)" #"The Big Rock Candy Mountains" (reprise) ''Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion'' (1992) Three kids named Alex, Kelly, and Benji and their Auntie Annabella go visit their Great Uncle Rubato in his Marvelous Musical Mansion where the music boxes come to life, the hat rack sings and dances, and the door knocker requires you to solve a riddle before you enter. However, in the darkness of the night, several small but important items vanish, requiring the children to locate the thief. Each segment teaches the viewer about musical theory or terminology. Song List #"My Aunt Came Back" #"She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain" #"How Do You Do?" #"My Hat, It Has Three Corners" #"The Orchestra Game Song" #"Tap-A-Capella" #"The Ballerina's Waltz" #"The Doodle-Det Quintet" #"The Marching Song" #"Vive La Compagnie" #"The Melody Song" #"The Magic of Music" #"Hickory Dickory Dock" #"'Round the Clock" #"Oh Where, Oh Where?" #"Clap Your Hands" #"Reuben and Rachel" #"Hey Diddle Diddle" #"Oh Where, Oh Where?" (reprise) #"The Orchestra Game Song" (reprise) #"The Magic of Music" (reprise) #"Oh, When the Saints Go Marching In" ''The Wee Sing Train'' (1993) Two kids named Casey and Carter are magically transported into the world of their toy train set and begin a journey through several very different locations. Along the route, their elephant friend, Tusky the engineer, learns how to be careful and think things through. Song List #"Down By the Station" #"Train Is A-Comin'" #"Get On Board, Little Children" #"Home On the Range" #"The Old Chisholm Trail" #"Chuggin' Along" #"Put Your Little Foot" #"Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker" #"Engine, Engine" #"The Vegetable Song" #"Had a Little Rooster" #"The Old Gray Mare" #"I Love the Mountains" #"Two Little Blackbirds Sitting on a Hill" #"The Train Went Over the Mountain" #"Keemo Kyemo" #"Jenny Jenkins" #"You Are Special" #"I've Been Working On the Railroad" #"Get On Board, Little Children" (reprise) ''Wee Sing Under the Sea'' (1994) A young boy named Devin and his grandmother find an enchanted conch shell that takes them to the ocean floor where they encounter many undersea creatures, including an underwater jazz band (which includes Ink, a multi-percussion band playing scatman octopus, and Spike, a bass-imitating beatnik pufferfish) and Ottie, a fuzzy baby otter. Along the way they help Weeber, a lost penguin, find his way back to the South Pole and help him be comfortable with his odd light blue color, which makes him different. This story also touches on the destructive effects of pollution. Song List #"Under the Sea" #"Ten Little Sea Shells" #"Creatures In the Sea" #"Bubble, Bubble" #"Little Baby Ottie" #"Down On the Ocean Floor" #"Twinkle Starfish" #"The Clam Dance" #"Sing Your Way Home" #"The Adding Game" #"One, Two, Whale That's Blue" #"Oh Dear, What Can the Matter Be?" #"You Are You" #"Sing Your Way Home (reprise)" #"The Pollution Solution" #"Go Round and Round the Coral" #"I'm a Hermit Crab" #"Crabby Hermit Changed His Ways" #"Rockin' and Rollin'" #"Bubble, Bubble (reprise)" ''Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun'' (1996) Wee Sing characters Punchinello ("Grandpa's Magical Toys"), Sillywhim ("Sillyville"), Little Bunny Foo Foo ("Big Rock Candy Mountains), Weeber ("Under the Sea"), Snoodle and Doodle ("Big Rock Candy Mountains"), and Tusky ("The Wee Sing Train", but is renamed Trunky in this video), who are all from earlier Wee Sing Videos, ride the Wee Sing train to Sing-a-Ling-a-Land where Singaling and Warbly are hosting a big musical party called "The Wee Sing Festival". Sing-a-Ling-a-Land also happens to be an extension of Annie and Tim's gameboard, however, the main guest of honor, a singing rainbow, is missing, so as each character performs his or her respective performance, Chug-a-Long the engine ("The Wee Sing Train") and Cubby the caboose ("The Wee Sing Train") are sent to go look for her by asking a cirrus, stratus, cumulus cloud where she disappeared. Eventually, she is found after Annie and Tim find her on their gameboard while playing with their cat, Stacatto, and as a reward, they are invited to attend the Wee Sing Festival and the singing rainbow is able to perform. Song List #"Off We Go to Sing-a-Ling-a-Land" #"We Welcome You" #"You're My Special Friend" #"Time For the Show to Start" #"Going On a Bunny Hunt" #"Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen" #"Rig-A-Jig-Jig" #"Are You Sleepy?" #"Frere Jacques" #"Mary Had a Little Lamb" #"I Am a Cirrus Cloud" #"I Am a Stratus Cloud" #"Juggling, Juggling, Toss the Ball" #"The Marching Dance" #"The Rhyming Game" #"It Isn't Any Trouble Just to Rhyme a Word Or Two" #"Turkey In The Straw" #"I Am a Cumulus Cloud" #"Polly Wolly Doodle" #"One Elephant Went Out to Play" #"Colors of the Rainbow" #"We Sing-a-Ling-a-Ling With All Our Hearts to You" ''Wee Sing Animal Songs'' (1996) This video features 15 clips from different Wee Sing Videos that include an animal song with each of the intervals between them featuring an animated clip of Singaling and Warbly. Song List #"Bingo" (from "Wee Sing Together") #"Had a Little Rooster" (from "The Wee Sing Train") #"Little Baby Ottie" (from "Under the Sea") #"Little Miss Muffet" (from "King Cole's Party") #"Eensy Weensy Spider" (from "Wee Sing Together") #"Do Your Ears Hang Low?" (from "Sillyville") #"The Old Gray Mare" (from "The Wee Sing Train") #"One, Two, Whale That's Blue" (from "Under the Sea") #"Grasshoppers Three" (from "The Big Rock Candy Mountains") #"Little Peter Rabbit" (from "Wee Sing Together") #"Frog Round" (from "Sillyville") #"Mary Had a Little Lamb" (from "King Cole's Party") #"I'm a Hermit Crab" (from "Under the Sea") #"Two Little Blackbirds" (from "The Wee Sing Train") #"Old MacDonald Had a Farm" (from "Wee Sing Together") ''Wee Sing Classic Songs for Kids'' (1996) This video features 15 clips from different Wee Sing Videos that include a classic children's song with each of the intervals between them featuring an animated clip of Singaling and Warbly. Song List #"The Alphabet Song" (from "Wee Sing Together") #"Jack and Jill" (from "King Cole's Party") #"The Farmer in the Dell" (from "Grandpa's Magical Toys") #"Row, Row, Row Your Boat" (from "The Big Rock Candy Mountains") #"Rain, Rain, Go Away" (from "Wee Sing Together") #"Home On the Range" (from "The Wee Sing Train") #"The Hokey Pokey" (from "Grandpa's Magical Toys") #"Jack be Nimble" (from "King Cole's Party") #"Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy?" (from "Sillyville") #"Ring Around the Rosie" (from "The Big Rock Candy Mountains") #"Humpty Dumpty" (from "King Cole's Party") #"The Muffin Man" (from "Grandpa's Magical Toys") #"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" (from "Wee Sing Together") #"Star Light, Star Bright" (from "The Best Christmas Ever") #"Playmate" (from "Grandpa's Magical Toys") ''Wee Sing Bible Songs'' (2014) This video features 15 clips from different Wee Sing Videos that include a classic children's funny song with each of the intervals between them featuring an animated clip of Singaling and Warbly. Song List #"Looby Loo" (from "Wee Sing Together") #"Once an Austrian " (from "Sillyville") #"Jimmy Crack Corn" (from "The Big Rock Candy Mountains") #"The Ballerina's Waltz" (from Tthe Marvelous Musical Mansion") #"Jenny Jenkins" (from "The Wee Sing Train") #"Howdy-Ho-Hiya" (from "The Big Rock Candy Mountains") #"This Old Man" (from "King Cole's Party") #"I'm a Nut" (from "Sillyville") #"Skidamarink" (from "Wee Sing Together") #"Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker" (from "The Wee Sing Train") #"Fritsy Works With One Hammer" (from "The Big Rock Candy Mountains") #"Little Bo Peep" (from "King Cole's Party") #"I'm a Little Teapot" (from "Wee Sing Together") #"I've Been Working On the Railroad" (from "The Wee Sing Train") #"For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" (from " The Big Rock Candy Mountains ") ''Wee Sing Funny Songs'' (2016) This video features 15 clips from different Wee Sing Videos that include a classic children's funny song with each of the intervals between them featuring an animated clip of Singaling and Warbly. Song List #"Looby Loo" (from "Wee Sing Together") #"Once an Austrian " (from "Sillyville") #"Jimmy Crack Corn" (from "The Big Rock Candy Mountains") #"The Ballerina's Waltz" (from Tthe Marvelous Musical Mansion") #"Jenny Jenkins" (from "The Wee Sing Train") #"Howdy-Ho-Hiya" (from "The Big Rock Candy Mountains") #"This Old Man" (from "King Cole's Party") #"I'm a Nut" (from "Sillyville") #"Skidamarink" (from "Wee Sing Together") #"Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker" (from "The Wee Sing Train") #"Fritsy Works With One Hammer" (from "The Big Rock Candy Mountains") #"Little Bo Peep" (from "King Cole's Party") #"I'm a Little Teapot" (from "Wee Sing Together") #"I've Been Working On the Railroad" (from "The Wee Sing Train") #"For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" (from " The Big Rock Candy Mountains ") Category:Disney Collection Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Blu-rays Category:Songs Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films